Frozen Sama
by Itachi anime
Summary: It all started as an arranged Marriage. Byakuya, The most feared Demon Lord, and a single Human women. But his heart was Frozen,gone.Love would only make him weak. Can the Fire heat a Flame in the Ice? BEING RE-WRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Itachi- Hello again! I'm trying a new Fan fic today, this one's a bit more dramatic then my other two, well, let's give it a try! Please Review, and tell me if I should continue it or not, all reviews are welcome!**

**Byakuya- Finally, a story about me. Now read or die.**

_ His heart was frozen, and feed off to the darkness; he has taken the demons path, one that has lead him… to freeze himself, and anyone who dare cross him - Byakuya Kuchichi,a Master like a frozen demon, just like, a Frozen – Sama…_

_And now…our tale of a master, Begins…_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Frozen – Sama**_

_**-The Flame will Melt the Ice—**_

"Kuchichi-sama! Please wait!" an orange haired servant had rushed to keep up with the black haired man in front of him, "just allow me to expla-"

"No! you have no further need to explain yourself to me! Now leave!" Byakuya's words could be heard from all around the multi- billionaire mansion, he sighed, "and who had arranged this marriage?" his tone slightly lower, the servant had got on one knee, and bowed his head,

"It was your parents will Kuchichi – sama" Byakuya, then turned and continued to walk, "Stand." Byakuya had had enough of this; he couldn't stand the fact that he would have to be forced to marry a women he'd never even known; he did not want to go along with it at all, but it was futile, his dead parents wished it, so it was up to him to fulfill, "Ichigo, tell me about this women"

Breathing a sigh of relief, that Byakuya didn't kill him for speaking without respect, he started, "Her name is Yume Suoh, she's a women from Jukusei Village , one of the villages inside your territory,"

"Age?" Byakuya wondered how she would act, upon hearing that she was chosen to become his wife, and she couldn't back down either, if he parents wanted it this way, this way it shall be. Ichigo stumbled a bit, "it says she's about 23, and-"

"Human or demon?" Byakuya asked, Byakuya himself is a powerful demon, who ruled over the largest lands, all his own, he kept his human appearance, same with all of the servants' in the household, unlike other demon or human rulers, Byakuya of the Kuchichi clan was feared and powerful, anyone who worked as a servant in the Kuchichi household, was feed well, and given good clothing, and lived in the Kuchichi household…like a family, yet not a family.

"Uh…let's see," Ichigo looked through the scroll, "it says that she is a human, coming from a poor family, both her parents and your parents had made a deal, she will be married to you on the day you reached 102, which, as I recall, was yesterday Kuchichi – Sama." Byakuya suddenly found himself lost in thought, his face, still like a mask, kept the same board expression, "are preparation's ready for her arrival?" Ichigo smiled, then bowed, "yes, Kuchichi – sama," Ichigo breathed another sigh of relief, "our most trusted guards have already been sent out to escort her to the castle!"

Yume was scared, yet she felt a hint of betral, "so," she said while looking to her mother, "You tell me all this at the last second?" her mother was on her knees, crying, "My dear, please, please, we had no choice, we needed that money to support you for all those years! We just wanted to help you to grow up like a normal child should-"

The conversation was interrupted by a red haired man walking inside, wearing some of the finest armor, they had ever seen, the silver cloud mark on the shoulder had represented the Kuchichi castle, they were the Royal Guards of Kuchichi Castle.  The red haired one spoke, "We come on direct orders from sir. Kurosaki Ichigo of the Kuchichi Castle, to fech, Lady Yume Souh, the future Lady of our Master, Lord Byakuya Kuchichi – sama.

Yume and her parents both bowed, "Pleased to meet you" Yume had extended her hand, "I am Yume Souh, the one you all came for"

The knight shook her hand back, "I am the second seat to the leader of the Castle Guards, Abari Renji, it is a blessing to have meet you, Lady Yume" Yume scolded at the formal name Renji had given her, "You know, just Yume is fine"

Renji then turned around, "Please, make haste and follow us all, Lord Byakuya is awaiting" Yume was only able to get one quick glance at her parents saddened eyes, then turned around to follow Renji and the other four knights, by now, everyone was outside of their house's, just looking at her, shyly she looked to the guard next to her, his hair was a mess, but he still held on a straight face, he was extremely tall, so she instead turned her attention to the front.

"It's okay," The guard on the other side of her spoke, this one was a beautiful woman with long and neatly kept hair, "Sir. Kuchichi- sama isn't as bad as you think," Yume smiled, "My name's Rangiku Matsumo, even if this whole marriage was arraigned, he will not mistreat you," Rangiku then lowered her smile into a slight frown, "take this from me, he needs someone like you…"

"He's empty" The tall guard finally spoke, "like a Frozen demon, he's never let anyone see any other side of him, he's never smiled, not once, he is very unhappy"

"He is?" Yume was started to grow a bit concerned for this Byakuya Kuchichi, "But I'm nothing special! I'm sure he will get board of me!" "You look amazing, if I do say so myself" Renji added, "that long red hair, with a complete set of sparkling red eyes, trust me, he will grow accustomed to you."

"We are here" the tall one had said, "By the way, the name's Kaien! Fourth seat to the Castle Guards!" the mansion was very ; large, jus the garden astonished Yume. Ichigo was waiting outside, "please, Lady Yume, come this way, Our Lord Byakuya is waiting on you!"

Once the two large wooden doors opened, Yume's eyes grew wide.

A single set of purple eyes were locked onto her form.

_The Demon stays Frozen until the Flame comes to cease it…_

_**Chapter 1 + Frozen – Sama**_

_Complete_

…


	2. Flames day with the Ice

**Itachi- I changed the summary. Now I have both on the inside! READ ALL ABOUT IT!**

_His heart was frozen, and feed off to the darkness; he has taken the demons path, one that has lead him… to freeze himself, and anyone who dare cross him - Byakuya Kuchichi,a Master like a frozen demon, just like, a Frozen – Sama…_

_And now…our tale of a master, Begins…_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Frozen – Sama**_

_**-The Flame meets the Frozen—**_

**+ A single set of purple eyes were locked onto her form.+**

Yume tried to hold back a gasp, but seeing how sharply those two eyes were glued onto her, it was all she could do.

Renji and the other knights had gotten on one knee, Kaien was the first to speak; "Lord Kuchichi-sama, we have retrieved Lady Yume Souh, of the bordering villages" Byakuya's eyes were still frozen, and locked on her, he took one step down the large stairs, then two, then disappeared from Yume's sight, and in a split second, he was in front of her.

"Ah-" before she could even speak, Byakuya had used his fingers and trailed them up to her chin, he looked at her dead in the eyes, they had stayed just like that for a moment, then, finally moving, Byakuya drew his hand to her hair, allowing it to be tangled with his fingers; as Yume starred into Byakuya's face, she could not even sense a hint of warmth, he was like ice.

Not knowing, Yume had let her hands wonder a bit, she had started to trace his hair line.

Until she was stopped, by Byakuya.

He grabbed her hand, entwining his with her own, "come with me"

"Huh?" Yume had never been demanded to do anything, and even if it was the strongest demon alive, she wouldn't take that type of crap. She would unleash her true nature. "We'll sor-ry that I don't like people being so demanding to me! Byakuya!"

Ichigo gasped. Same with all the other knights. Byakuya's face didn't change.

"Forgive me."

"Forgive..?" Yume was stunned, usually, if you did not show respect to a demon of high staus, you were killed, the humans in this day and age were like slaves to the demons, demons had power, something the humans were lacking in the Sengoku Judi period, Yume had saw that Byakuya had eyed for her to follow him inside, "!" she smiled, and ran after him, Ichigo following behind. The knights were shocked.

"Well, Well," Rangiku started, "she's like a perfect match for him! Ahaha!" the other knights also started to laugh, the thought of Byakuya having a controlling wife, just seemed unreal; But this, it was completely REAL.

Byakuya had lead Yume around the house, Ichigo telling her at what places they were at, Yume had gasped at almost everything she saw, "Right here is the second grand hall" Ichigo said standing proudly as Yume examined the vast area Byakuya, had only looked at Yume from behind, he then stood up.

"Ichigo." Ichigo turned around and in flash, was on one knee in front Byakuya.

"Yes Kuchichi – sama?"

Looking to Yume and back, "I would like to be with Yume alone for some time, please go and make sure that food is prepared by 7:30 sharp, and that the hallways are completely cleaned, make sure that the Knights have had their time to practice in the training hall, and that all the broken equipment is taken to my Black Smith, you are dismissed, Yume come here"

Ichigo was gone in an instant, and Yume was confused. "How come that other guy couldn't come along?" she was now confused, _"Why alone? Wait! Don't tell me he wants to-"_

"Nothing like that." Byakuya had answered, Yume was suddenly embarrassed, "ha-how did you know what I was-"

Byakuya turned to her, "Im a high ranking demon, reading minds is an easy trait" Byakuya then started to walk, "now, come with me, Yume…" he dragged out the last part of her name, which of course made her blush, "o-okay…"

They had been walking a while, until they reached a grand looking door, made completely of solid silver, "amazing…" Yume said looking at the white cloud crest that signaled the Kuchichi – clan.

"Come inside" Byakuya was already inside, and waiting.

Yume had walked inside, when the door suddenly closed, "Ah! The door closed!" she tried opening it, "Byakuya! This door won't budge! I think it's stuck!" Byakuya sighed, "that door can only be opened by me, and no one else, it's for my own reasons"

"This is my bedroom, you were wondering weren't you?"

"Why would you bring me in your room of all-" with demonic speed, Byakuya had Yume pinned to the wall, her hands were put over her head, and a large blush had crossed her face.

"Byakuya! What are you doing?"

"Nothing really, it's just so hard to be far from your scent, it's almost intoxicating, I might even become drunk if I stay around you too long" Yume blushed in a even darker shade of red then before, "was that supposed to be a complement or some type of insult?"

Byakuya smiled, "wait-smiling? Did hell finilly freeze over?"

"No, I just felt like it…"

_The Demon stays Frozen until the Flame comes to cease it…_

_**Chapter 1 + Frozen – Sama**_

_Complete_

…


End file.
